A Light of Goodness
by CatStar
Summary: My first Digific ever! Forgive me if it stinks....This takes place in the Dark Masters Arch, when Matt leaves the group...I made Yama-kun a little bit more evil in here...Okay, make that A LOT....Please r/r!
1. Tai's Encounter

Prologue  
  
Late one night, a car drives up to the site where the Digidestined were sucked back  
to the Digital World. A man, a woman, and a little girl frantically get out of the car,  
looking at a place that was once their home. Now it was a place of ruins, dirt, mud....  
  
Destruction.  
  
With no where to sleep or stay, people were crowded around the area where the  
battle with Venommyotismon took place. The parents searched the crowd to find  
someone they knew, while their daughter looked up at the sky in wonderment and awe.  
They finally found someone familiar in the beat-up area.  
  
"What happened here??" the mother asked, with wide eyes.  
  
"This is what happens when we go on vacation?" the father commented, jokingly,  
mostly frightened. "We go out of town and when we come back....there is no town?"  
  
The person they found started talking excitedly about the eight children called the  
Digidestined. He told them about how the fate of the world is in the hands of eight little  
kids.  
  
The girl averted her eyes from the sky for a second to look at her parents. "I told  
you we should've stayed here. I wanted to go to summer camp." Her eyes suddenly went  
wide. "Matt!" she exclaimed at the realization that her best friend went to summer camp,  
and suddenly, it looked as if there was no summer camp.  
  
She quickly searched the area, trying to find her best friend. Then.....  
  
'Flash!' An evil-looking Matt turned toward her with narrowed, cold eyes.  
  
She blinked several times, from the force of the vision. "Matt...." she whispered.   
"Okay, something's wrong....I feel....something...." She felt shaken.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" she mother ran toward her and hugged her, since she  
looked so frightened.  
  
"It's Matt, mama....He's not here....Something's wrong, I can feel it..." She shaded  
her eyes and squinted up toward the Digital World. 'If only there was some way to get up  
there and find out what's going on.....'she thought.  
  
As if the heavens read her mind, a lavender light came down from the strange  
world toward the girl. A digivice and an empty tag floated down in front of her. She  
looked at them, afraid to touch them.  
  
Someone in the crowd gasped. "She's one of them, too!"  
  
***  
  
It was a one-on-one battle between Matt and Tai. Matt growled, lowered his  
head, and plowed himself right into Tai. Tai grunted, and hit the ground hard on his butt,  
hitting his head on a rock.   
'Ow....' he thought. He glared at Matt. "Dude, come back to me! Snap outta it,  
man!"  
  
"Never," Matt said with cold, blue eyes. "You were always the 'leader', Tai.   
Always bossing everyone around. Being so cold-blooded. Just thinking about your own  
feelings." He sneered. "Well, now it's my turn to make the rules now..."  
  
"Your crazy," Tai snapped, as he struggled to get up. He ran into Matt, and  
socked him right in the jaw.  
  
"Augh!" he said as he fell back.  
  
"Matt, it's me, Tai. Get back to your normal self, dude! The last thing I want is  
you to go all evil on me, now stop it!"  
  
Matt rubbed his jaw, and blood trickled down his fist and neck. "You'll pay for  
that, Tai....," he said, totally ignoring Tai's voice.  
  
All of a sudden, a river appeared behind him. Matt, growing five feet taller, picked  
him up and threw him in the crashing waves. It was too deep. Tai hadn't held his breath  
before he threw him in. He tried to suck in air, but all he could get is water.  
'This is it', he thought miserably. 'I'm gonna die....Kari, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi,  
T.K....Matt.....my friends.....Agumon.....where are you, buddy....?'  
  
He was sinking deeper and deeper.....suffocating.....  
"ACK! UGH! Wha???"  
  
Tai sat up straight, as if an alarm clock set off in his head. No wonder he was  
suffocating. His goggles were covering up his nose and mouth while he was tossing,  
turning, trying to get some sleep.  
  
He sighed, and put the goggles back on top of his head "Just a dream...." he  
muttered to himself, surveying the others. All the others were sprawled around, sleeping  
next to their Digimon. Tai tried to hold back a laugh as he saw Izzy practically hug his  
laptop computer, as if it were a teddy bear. He glanced at his little sister, Kari, sleeping  
next to her Digimon, Gatomon. A rag blanket was a couple of feet away from them. Tai  
got up, picked up the blanket, and gently covered Kari.  
  
He looked at his Digimon, Agumon, seeing that he was still asleep in their spot.  
Tai quietly walked away from the group. He needed time to think. But as he walked  
away, he checked over the others again, just to make sure that Matt and Gabumon didn't  
happen to come back to them over the night. Come back to them sanely, that is. Not like  
the evil creatures that fought them the last couple of days.  
  
'What has gotten into him?' he asked himself, as he walked away from the group.  
'Is it really my fault that he's acting like this?' He kicked a rock and looked back, trying  
not to get too far away from his friends.   
  
He thought back to the day before, and winced as he remembered Mimi scolding  
him that it was sort of his fault Matt had gone against them.  
  
"Matt was right, you do think about your wars more than people feelings," she had  
said as they were walking through a forest. "I'm not suprised that he ran away....Though  
I am suprised he's gone totally wacko and turned against us....I mean, sure, my hair has  
gotten a little messed up since we came back to Digiworld, but that wouldn't make him  
turn against us, would it? Oh ouch, let's stop for a moment, my feet are killing me......"  
  
Tai snorted as he remembered that last comment. That was so like Mimi to be  
complaining about hurt feet....five minutes after she complained before. Looking at the  
sunrise, he glanced toward the direction he came from. "I better get back to the others,"  
he said. "They're probably worried about me..." He started walking back toward his  
friends, when a big explosion came up near him.  
  
"We missed this time," a familiar voice rang out. "But next time, you won't be so  
lucky, Tai."  
  
He whirled around.  
  
Riding on Garurumon's back, was Matt, looking more evil than he did a couple  
days ago. 'Matt, buddy,' Tai thought in dismay. 'What have the Dark Masters done to you?'  
  
"Come on, Matt!" he shouted. "I'm your friend! We all are!"  
  
"Friends?" he sneered and narrowed his eyes. There was a hint of sadness in  
them. "I have no friends."  
  
Garurumon's eyes glowed red as he fired his Howling Blaster at Tai. He screamed  
and fell into the ground.   
  
Garurumon and Matt were almost right ontop of Tai, looking down at him with  
triumphant looks. "Nice knowin ya, Tai," Matt said evily. "But you're little game of  
leader is gonna end....now."  
  
'This is it', Tai suddenly realized. 'My dream is gonna come true.'  
  
"Star Bomb Shooter!" a voice of a Digimon yelled.  
  
A string of large stars fired at Garurumon and Matt. They both screamed as more  
star bombs flew after them as the ran through the forest.  
  
"We'll get you next time, Tai!" Matt screamed. "You and the so-called  
Digidestined!"  
  
'You're a Digidestined, too,' Tai thought quietly. He looked around for the  
Digimon that saved him. A figure on a horse-like Digimon looked at him, but he couldn't  
see them, since they were hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered.  
  
In reply, the two creatures took off into the forest.  
  



	2. Gina's Worries

Ack!!! Gomen ne, minna, I forgot to put to disclaimer on my fic! >.< Okay, I do not own Digimon, it's owned by Saban, Toei, etc. If I owned it, I'd be riding in a limo right now and not makin up my mind about high schools to go to! I'm only 13, and not smart enough to own a big company and make millions....unfortunately. But the 2 new chars. ARE mine ^.^ Okay, enjoy the rest of my fic, and please r/r!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tai ran quickly back to the others. Who was the Digimon that rescued him? Why  
did he run away? And....who was that riding on top of it? What is a....  
  
Human?  
  
"That's silly," Tai said to himself as he ran through the forest. "Totally, totally,  
crazy. Human? Nah, can't be. How can another human end up in Digiworld? It's nuts! I mean, sure, we're humans, and we're in Digiworld, but can another one end up here? Not if it's a Digidestined. I mean, he can't be a Digidestined, there's only eight of us  
and...."  
  
He was still babbling when he got back to his friends, who were awake. Izzy was  
typing away on his computer. They had mixed feelings of anger and worry as he came  
back.  
  
"Tai! There you are!" Agumon rushed up to him. "Why'd you leave?"  
  
"Yeah, we were all worried about you!" said Kari, rubbing her eyes, sleepily.  
  
"Don't run out like that again, Tai," Joe told him, wiping his glasses. He put them  
back on, and took a close look at him. "That is you, right? Not a crazy-Tai that would  
fight us?"  
  
"No, Joe, I'm as normal as they all come," he replied. He couldn't help laughing.   
His face turned serious. "Guys...Matt and Garurumon just attacked me a couple of  
minutes ago."  
  
"What??" Izzy looked away from his laptop.  
  
"Tai, why didn't you call for us?" asked Mimi. "We would've came and  
helped....although it would've been tough for me to get up. I need my beauty sleep." She yawned.  
  
"Yeah, Tai," Agumon said. "You could have told me you were going for a walk.   
That way, I could digivolve and fight Garurumon."  
  
"Are you okay?" Kari asked. They crowded around him. She gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah, are you hurt?" asked Gatomon as she climbed Kari's back. "Coz if you  
are, we'll find Matt and Garurumon and kick digi-butt."  
  
Tai shook his head. "No, I'm fine...thanks to a Digimon that saved me."  
  
"What? Who was it?" asked Tentomon, flying closer toward him.  
  
"I don't know. Some horse-like dude with a rider that looked like a human. I  
asked them who they were, but they got away."  
  
"Human rider?" repeated Palmon. "But that's impossible. The only humans that  
have ever been to Digiworld were the Digidestined. There's eight of them. They're all  
here."  
  
Sora frowned. "Yeah, Tai. Are you sure you just didn't imagine a rider?"  
"Look, I know what I saw!" he said, exasperated. "The Digimon shot these star  
thingies at Garurumon, and they escaped."  
  
"What was the attack, Tai?" Izzy asked, typing on his computer. "I'm trying to  
program my computer so we'll know what Digimon it is just by typing in the attack."   
  
"Why can't you just figure out what Digimon it is the normal way?" wondered Joe.   
"Stick the digivice in, and it'll show what Digimon he saw."  
  
"Yeah....but," Tai said slowly, "it was in the shadows. I didn't exactly see it, so it  
probably wouldn't work if I just gave my digivice to Izzy."  
  
_'Which is unfotunate for me,_' he thought. '_What was that thing?'_  
  
After a few more minutes, Izzy said, "Okay, now, give me your digivice so I can  
see the Digimon you saw." He handed his digivice to him. "So, what was the attack  
again?"  
  
"Um....." Tai thought hard of the attack the Digimon used. "I think it was 'Star  
Shooter'..... No, 'Star Bomb Shooter'. That's it."  
  
"I've got it," Izzy finally said.  
  
"So, who is it?" asked Joe.  
  
"Yeah, genius, give us the details," said Tai, plopping down next to him, looking at  
the computer.  
  
"I traced the attack to a Digimon called Jagonomon. See?" A picture of  
Jagonomon popped up on the screen. A light pink horse with a white mane and tail and  
bright blue eyes leaped up in the screen, showing off the strength and muscle in its legs. Glitter sparkled off the mane and tail. There was a yellow star in the middle of it's  
forehead. In fact, there were a row of stars going down the creature's back. Intersecting the stars were lavender slashes going out to lavender feathers stuck down on it's sides.  
  
"Jagonomon is a Star Horse Digimon. She has great agility, and has ancestors that  
are said to have been the Digi-gods and goddesses of the stars. She is the champion form of Kokamon, which is the rookie form," supplied Gatomon. "Her attack, the Star Bomb Shooter, is very effective." On the screen, Jagonomon did her attack. The stars on her back came alive, and slide down the feathers, shooting at the enemy, who was Matt and Garurumon.  
  
Everyone fell silent for a moment and looked at the expression on Matt's face.  
  
A look of evil.  
  
"I've never seen him look like that before," spoke up T.K. in a quiet voice. He  
had a right to be more upset than anyone. He was Matt's brother.  
  
Sora knelt down and hugged T.K. "Don't worry," she said. "We'll find a way to  
get him back."  
  
Tai looked out toward the sun in the direction where his friend had almost killed  
him. "Hopefully...."  
  
***  
  
Two dark figures, one tall and one short, crept behind a rock in a cave, only to find  
Matt and Gabumon sleeping.  
  
_'If only I could make the Crest of Friendship to glow again....'_The tall figure  
thought. '_If only I could find mine....'_She looked down toward her empty tag and rubbed it gently, as if the crest was already in there.  
  
_'I will free you, my friend,' _she thought firmly. _ 'You'll come back to me again one  
day....'_  
  
She tugged on the smaller figure and they ran out of the cave. But as they neared  
the entrance, the small figure tripped on a rock.  
  
"Oof!" The taller figure's friend fell.  
  
Matt shot open his eyes. "What? Who is that?" he demanded. "Gabumon, get up,  
someone's in the cave."  
  
_'Kokamon!' _ She chided silently. She looked at the Digimon disapprovingly.   
Kokamon gave her a look of fear and she instantly knew she was sorry.  
  
"Who's there?" said Gabumon.  
  
Being very quiet, the two friends tiptoed and re-hid behind the rock.  
  
"Tai? Is that you?" Matt said. The girl winced. To her, his voice sounded like  
pure ice.  
  
They neared their hiding place. "I know you're in here, Tai. Or is it Sora?" he  
sneered. "Miss Everybody's-Best-Friend has come to visit me, huh? Or Izzy, maybe  
you're here?" He walked closer toward the rock. "What, you couldn't find any interesting web sites to glue your mind on today? Just who ever it is, come out now. Better to die now than die later." He clenched his fists.  
  
_'Come on, let's get out of here!'_ Kokamon thought. She looked at her friend. She  
had a look of sadness and determination as she tightened herself against the rock. Her  
friend looked at her as to say, '_Yeah, let's run!'_ Her eyes blinked toward the exit, and gave the Digimon a nod. Then, made a pointed look at her tail, was a white coiled up ball, until it is uncoiled.  
  
Kokamon ran out of her hiding spot in front of Matt. "Ah-hah! There you are!"  
He frowned. "Gabumon, what is that thing?"  
  
"It's a Kokamon. It's-"  
  
"Crescent Daggers!" she yelled. She got down and uncoiled her fluffy tail. She  
swung it above and around her head like a whip, and eight crescent moons shot out of it.  
  
"AUGH!" Matt screamed as he got him by them. "Gabumon, go!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!" he said, as the cold stream of ice blasted the girl as she ran out of  
her spot. She screamed.  
  
"Just as I guessed. It's either Sora or Mimi, right? I know that scream!" he  
laughed an evil laugh as he neared the figure, who was in a cloud of dust.  
  
Frantically, she held her digivice in front of her, like a shield. A white light hit him.  
He screamed again and she struggled to get up.  
  
From the outside of the cave, he could see a bright light, and a voice shouting,  
"Kokamon digivolve toooo.....!" A lower voice came a nano-second after saying,  
"Jagonomon!"  
  
"Jagonomon, let's get out of here!" a girl's voice cried, as all Matt saw was a dark  
haired girl jump on the Digimon's back. The girl's voice sounded familiar. Way too  
familiar. And it was not Sora or Mimi.  
  
Matt squnited to see if he could get a closer look at the rider, but they were long  
gone. A tried to remember the back of the figure, and scanned his mind looking for a  
similar picture. Suddenly, he got it, but didn't believe it.  
  
_'Long black hair....white head band...athletic build...I'd know that wavey dark hair  
anywhere....'_  
  
A flicker of his crest came up for a second. Just a second. His eyes narrowed in  
recongition of the rider.  
  
_'Gina....'_  
  
***  
  
Sweat trickled down Gina's face as her and Jagonomon raced though the forest.   
Very slowly, she started crying. "Jagonomon, you can stop now," she choked.   
Jagonomon slowed up her pace. Gina jumped of her back and the Digimon dedigivolved  
back to Kokamon.  
  
Gina slunk back against a tree, her black hair sticking to the back of her neck and  
forehead. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she remembered how evil her friend  
sounded. Her and Matt have been friends for only a year, when she moved into his  
developement. They didn't go to school together; he went to Odaiba Elementary, while  
she went to Odaiba Academy. But they were great friends, always hanging out. The only reason why they didn't hang out over the summer was because she was going on a trip with her family.  
  
"Kokamon, it's hopeless!" she cried. "He was, like, in a super-killer mode back  
there. I've never seen him like this. As soon as I got back from vacation, I knew  
something was wrong with him. I didn't know it'd be this bad." She sniffed.  
  
The small, horse-like Digimon looked at her with her light lavender eyes, and put  
together some firewood on the ground. "It's okay, Gina," she said, in a soft  
Australian-accented voice. Looking at the wood, she shouted, "Crescent Daggers!", and  
the crescent moons pulled together to make a nice fire.  
  
"I need my crest," she said, looking at her empty tag. She stood up and walked  
around the area, listening to the soft cackle of the fire and the sweet sounds of the wind.  
  
_Tell me what to do,_ she thought and closed her eyes. _'Great forces of nature,  
please help me to find the good in my friend again.'   
_  
Her long black hair flowed in the wind as she walked back to the fire and  
absentmindly poke it with a stick. "You know, Kokamon....I don't think I just need my  
crest, but I need the others's as well." She looked at her Digimon with her dark eyes.   
"The power of eight to revive one crest....They must be asleep by now. I could go over to them and....uh....sorta borrow their crests-"  
  
"You mean you're gonna STEAL them?!" exclaimed Kokamon.  
  
"Shhhhhh!!!!" hissed Gina. She flushed. "Not steal. Borrow. I'm gonna use  
them to revive the Crest of Friendship, then I'm gonna return them. Stealing would mean taking them, and not bringing them back."  
  
"But what if the Dark Masters come and attack them? They would need to  
digivolve into Ultimate and Mega to fight them. Any level below would be useless."  
  
"I know..." She sighed. "But Matt's a part of their team. They need his powers as  
along with theirs." Gina looked up at the sky, which was an image of Earth. "After I'm  
through here, then I'll get back to Earth, and the Digidestined can fight their battle."  
  
"Why can't you just tell them about yourself? That way, you wouldn't have to  
steal them."  
  
She shook her head. "They have to focuse on defeating the Dark Masters. I'll deal  
with Matt."  
  
"But you said you needed eight crests, and-"  
  
"Right. The Crests of Courage, Love, Reliability, Light, Hope, Knowledge,  
Sincerety, and...." Her voice faded.   
  
"Yours," Kokamon finshed.  
  
  
  



	3. Mercy Shines! The Crest Appears

Izzy, are you done yet?" asked Tai, impatiently.  
  
"Keep your pants on, Tai, I'm trying to program it," Izzy replied, annoyed, as he  
kept on typing on his computer.  
  
In the afternoon, after they all had lunch, Izzy suggested that since the digivices  
didn't work in the forest, he could program his computer to search for Matt. But  
according to him, in order to do it, he would have to get navogation energy from all eight  
digivices.   
  
"You've been working on that thing for almost an hour and a half now!" Tai  
practically shouted.  
  
"How would you know, Tai?" asked Joe, unblinkingly. "You don't even have a  
watch."  
  
"We all don't," added Sora  
.  
"Well....it seems like an hour and a half!"  
  
"Calm down, Tai. I'm done," Izzy said. "Now see these dots?" He pointed to  
these red blinking dots on the screen. "Those are us. I've programed it so that it senses  
the Digivices all around Digiworld. And that," he pointed to a lone red dot a couple of  
miles away from their location, "is probably Matt."  
  
"Izzy, you're a genius!" exclaimed Tai. "Now, all we have to do is figure out how  
to get there, and-"  
  
"Wait, if that's Matt," T.K said suddenly, "then who's that?" T.K. pointed to  
another red dot on the screen that was a mile or two from Matt's location.  
  
"There's nine dots on the screen," observed Kari. "How come?"  
  
"Hmm...I don't know," Izzy replied, confused. He typed in some characters onto  
the computer, but there were still nine digivices coming up.  
  
"Tai, didn't you say there was a human rider on the Jagonomon yesterday?" asked  
Agumon. "Maybe it's another Digidestined."  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking!" said Tai.  
  
Tentomon shook his head. "No, it couldn't be right. According to the Digimon  
legend, eight youths from the planet Earth were going to come one day and save  
Digiworld."  
  
"Are you sure it was only eight, though?" Mimi said suddenly. "Maybe the  
legend's all wrong and it's twenty or something."  
  
"Twenty? Okay, that's a little overboard, Mimi," Joe said.  
"But it could be true!" she protested.  
  
Biyomon said, "The way I was told was that children from a faraway planet were  
going to come here when evil took over Digiworld, and save it. No approximate  
number."  
  
"You are partly correct, Biyomon, but you're still wrong."  
  
Everybody quickly turned their heads toward the voice.  
  
"It's Gennai!" Sora said, as she saw the floating man in the light.  
  
"Gennai, is there really a ninth Digidestined?" asked Tai, getting to the point.  
  
"Well, yes and no," he replied. He got fourteen blank faces.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Izzy asked, turning away from his computer.  
  
"The prophesy doesn't say that there were exactly eight Digidestined children.   
There could be any number, like ten. But only when the original chosen ones have lost  
strength, and the Digiworld is in need of help again."  
  
"See!" said Mimi. "I told you!"  
  
"Mimi, you had said the exact double of ten," replied Izzy.  
  
"The prophesy also said," Gennai continued, "that great disruption would happen  
between the youths, and a light of goodness would overcome them, saving their bond, so  
they can save the Digital World. I gotta go now. I'm missing lunch because of this."   
With that, he dissapeared.  
  
"Great disruption?" T.K repeated. "Maybe he was talking about Matt...."  
"And the light of goodness is probably the person who saved you," Kari said,  
looking at Tai.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
All heads turned as the large patches of ice surrounded them. MetalGarurumon  
shot blue energy from his eyes at the Digidestined, with Matt riding on his back.  
"This is getting off the charts of insanity," Tai muttered, as he ran. Then he yelled,  
"Everybody, digivolve!"  
  
"You got it!" Agumon shouted. He warp-digivolved to WarGreymon.  
  
The other's digivolved to champion. Then, in a flash of fire, thunder, water,  
flowers, and light, they digivolved to Ultimate.  
  
"Think you can defeat me?" yelled Matt. "I'd just like to see you try! Go  
MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" he shouted, as a huge strring of ice blasted from his  
mouth.  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shot the orange ball of energy toward Matt and  
MetalGarurumon, along with the firebird, green cannonball, lightning arrow, and other  
sources of power. They all caught both of them with a big blast.  
  
"That shoulda took care of him," Tai said, under his breath. Suddenly, he felt  
guilty. They shouldn't have attacked him like that. After all, it was still Matt, their friend.  
  
Coming out of the dust, the others have noticed that there hasn't been any damage  
done at all! There was some dark light of energy that surrounded them, causing them to  
be unscathed.  
  
"Told ya you couldn't defeat me," Matt said, triumphantly. "Let's go,  
MetalGarurumon!"  
  
MetalGarurumon used his Ice Wolf Claw attack again, shooting the beams of  
energy from his eyes at the same time. It was too much power! The others de-digivolved  
back to their Rookie forms.  
  
"What the....?" gasped Izzy.  
  
"How in the world...?" Sora said, shocked. "Biyomon!" She ran to her.  
  
"I don't think so!" Matt said, jumped off og MetalGarurumon, and punched Sora  
in the face. She screamed in pain.  
  
"Matt, how could you?!" Tai screamed at him.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you ever learn that it's rude to hit girls!" screamed Mimi, eyes  
brimming with tears.  
  
"Tai...." whispered Agumon, looking up at him. "Sorry. He was just too strong.   
He was never this powerful before."  
  
"Salamon!" yelled Kari, as she ran towards her. She looked as if she was  
unconscious. Matt picked her up and shoved her to the ground.  
  
"Hey dude, that's my sis you just pushed!" Tai yelled. He ran towards him and  
pushed him to the ground. He glared down at him. "What's up with you, Matt? Why are  
you acting so insane?"  
  
"I'm not insane, Tai," he said in a low, evil voice. There was an evil light in his  
eyes that Tai had not seen before. "I just changed. I'm braver. Stronger. More powerful  
than you'll ever be." He shot a fast kick to Tai's stomach, sending him backwards toward  
Kari. She put a protective arm around her brother.  
  
"Finish them off, MetalGarurumon!" he shouted.  
  
"Metal Wolf-"  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" yelled a voice.  
  
Everybody looked toward where the voice came from.  
In a dust cloud, came out a girl with long, black, wavey hair, that was pulled back  
by a white head band. She wore white combat boots, black pants, and a white  
long-sleeved shirt with dark purple sleeves. There was a light lavender sweater wrapped  
around her waist. Her eyes were dark, and cat-like, and she walked with confidence.   
Beside her was a small, horse-like Digimon, that walked on four legs. Like the color of  
the girl's sweater, she had light lavander eyes, and was a pale yellow, with a white  
coiled-up tail and mane, with purple tiger stripes on her back. The one thing that caught  
everybody's eye was the thing that was attached to her sweater.  
  
It was a digivice.  
  
Tai sucked in he breath. "Who are you?"  
  
"So! Gina...." Matt said snidely. "What brought you here to the Digital World?"  
"I've come to save your sorry butt from yourself," she shot back. "Your evil,  
Matt. I know there's some goodness inside of you, and I'm gonna find it. The Crest of  
Friendship will regain it's light." _'Well, I guess I shouldn't take the crests now,'_ she  
thought. 'Why was I even thinking that? I have to fight him on my own...'  
  
She held up her Digivice, planning to use it's light to fight. But then,  
MetalGarurumon shot the beams of energy from his eyes right at her!  
  
"Gina!" cried Kokamon, in her accented voice. She quickly digivolved into  
Jagonomon.  
  
"Jagonomon, NO!" Gina cried, clutching her stomach. "You can't fight him!"  
  
"Gina, look around you. I have to fight." Jagonomon glared at Matt and  
MetalGarurumon.  
  
_'People from Odaiba,' _Gina suddenly realized. '_There's Sora Takenouchi and Tai  
Kamiya. They were in the soccer camp. I see them play sometimes. That's Tai's sister,  
Kari.' _ She glanced around again. _ 'There's that girl I always see at the mall. What's her  
name again? Mimi, that's it. And there's that kid, Izzy. I've heard of him. He's  
supposed to be a genius. Joe Kido. I've heard of his dad, the doctor.' _She gasped.  
"T.K!"  
  
She ran towards the little boy, who was unconsious, his eyes closed. She hugged  
him tightly. How dare Matt do this to his own brother! T.K was like the brother Gina  
never had. They'd always hang out whenever he came to visit Matt and his dad in Odaiba.   
  
She looked around again. People she knew were spread apart, clutching injured  
arms or stomachs. Sora's lip was bleeding from the punch. Tai was on the ground, barely  
moving, clutching his stomach, staring at Gina with wonderment. Kari was being held by  
Tai. Joe, Izzy, and Mimi were just sprawled around, with fear in their eyes. Mimi was  
crying. Gina looked down at T.K. There was a bruise on his arm. The other Digimon  
were laying on the grounds in their Rookie forms, and had lost their energy. They  
couldn't battle.  
  
Gina stood up, glaring at Matt. "Go, Jagonomon! Show'em what you've got!"  
  
***  
  
_'This is going to be impossible,'_ thought Izzy. '_Champion against Mega? There's  
no way she can win...'_  
  
_'We have to help her....'_thought Sora. '_But....Biyomon...the others....'_She looked at  
the other Digimon, all the energy sucked out of them.  
  
_'This is it!'_ Mimi thought, crying. '_When we battled the Dark Masters, I thought  
we'd be dead then! I never thought we'd be dead fighting a friend! Palmon....'_Tears  
watered up her eyes, and blurred the image of her Digi-companion.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Star Bomb Shooter!"  
  
The attacks clashed and exploded.  
  
"Come on, Jagonomon!" shouted Gina.  
  
T.K. looked up at her with dark sapphire eyes. "Gina?"  
  
"Hey there, little buddy," she said, softly. She looked up. "No!" she cried.  
  
Matt was standing tall, and he laughed softly. MetalGarurumon was ontop of an  
extremely injured Jagonomon, looking ready to slice her in half!  
  
"You! What's yer name....Gina!" called Tai. "Let her Digivolve to Ultimate!"  
  
"She can't!" Gina wailed. "My crest...I don't have it!"  
  
"Star Bomb Shooter!" shouted Jagonomon, as she blasted the heavy stars toward  
the Digimon. It didn't even faze him!  
  
"I'm sorry, Gina!" cried Jagonomon. "I can't defeat him! He's too strong! I'm  
helpless in Champion form! I can't do it!"  
  
Gina's eyes widened. "Yes, Jagonomon, you can! Just try!"  
  
"Your Digimon can't defeat my Mega," Matt said in a low, calm voice. "She will  
be destroyed.  
  
Jagonomon cried out in pain as MetalGarurumon stepped on her arm.  
  
"Anything's possible!" Gina said desperately, as she hugged T.K. "Jagonomon,  
you can do it! Get up and fight him, now!"  
  
"No! I can't...."   
  
"Yes you can!" she yelled. She stood up from the fallen eight-year-old.   
Stumbling, she ran towards WereGarurumon, in tears of hope. "Get off of my friend,  
now," she said fiecely. "Take me instead! I can't stand it when people don't have  
confidence in themselves. So how about it? My life for hers."  
  
"Hmm....interesting," Matt said thoughtfully, and grinned. "You're very brave,  
Gina. Didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"No...Gina, please don't..." whispered Jagonomon. "Look, I know I can't do it,  
but you don't have to risk your life...." She struggled to get up, but MetalGarurumon had  
her pinned down hard.  
  
"I have to. I can't stand it when people don't have self-confidence. I can't leave  
you like that. I'll be fine. You need me. The whole Digital World needs me. If the  
Digidestined don't get Matt back, they can't use the full power of the crests to defeat the  
Dark Masters."  
  
Tai was watching this whole thing. 'She's crazy. Brave, but crazy.' He struggled  
to get up, but he collapsed on the ground as MetalGarurumon shot him.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Jagonomon. "Star Bomb Shooter!"  
  
MetalGarurumon blocked her attack, and it backfired on her. Jagonomon was  
getting hit by her own attack! Powerful stars swarmed around her, and she cried out in  
anguish.  
  
Gina threw herself onto her Digimon, and cried out in the same pain. But she  
didn't care. "Gina, what are you doing?!" Jagonomon screamed. "You're gonna get hurt!   
Get off!"  
  
"You need me!" she snapped. She winced from the painful stars striking her body.   
"I have to help! I'm not gonna sit back and watch everybody suffer! You're my best  
friend, and the one thing in life I love is helping others. I'm gonna do it for the  
Digidestined, the Digimon. Everybody. And for you."  
  
The sky suddenly brightened and flashed MetalGarurumon with a beam of light,  
bringing him down a level to WereGarurumon. The affects from Jagonomon's attack  
disintegrated. The children could no longer see Earth, but a sky full of stars. Five big,  
bright stars shined and pulled together to form one big, white star. Three white comets  
shot toward the left upper side of the star, and made three rings, diagonally crossing from  
the upper left to the bottom right. The sky flashed a lavender color, and all they could see  
was the strange-looking star in the middle of the pale purple rectangle. Gina's tag glowed  
the same color, and in an instant, the crest was in her tag. The Crest of Mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Glow of a Rainbow! Friendship Retur...

"My crest..." Gina said, weakly, looking at it. She stood up slowly. She was shocked.   
But she quickly recovered. "Jagonomon!" she shouted.  
  
Jagonomon's white mane and tail grew longer as she grew taller, with the colors of  
the rainbow covering up the white. White covered up the light pink that was the color of  
her body. Metal covered up her legs and eyes like shields, and her bright blue eyes quickly opened up. Stars swarmed her back, forming wings. They exploded, showing off the great feathers. A crescent moon came up and surrounded her neck, like a necklace.  
  
"That's Equelemon," Gina said, smiling. "I've heard about her from Kokamon.   
Even though Garudamon commands the sky, Equelemon commands the space of stars  
around Digiworld. A real space-cadet, I guess. Her main attack is the Rainbow Comet  
Shower."  
  
"So, you finally found your crest," said Matt. "Well, that's not gonna stop us.   
WereGarurumon!"  
  
"As you can see, you're Digimon is back to Ultimate. Mine can easily battle you.  
Go, Equelemon!"  
  
"Rainbow Comet Shower!" Her voice filled the air as she flew above  
WereGarurumon. Her long rainbow-colored tail shot comets of every color of the  
rainbow at the Digimon.  
  
"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon shouted, as he tried to block the attack. He failed,  
and de-digivolved back to Tsunomon. Equelemon didn't have any luck either. She  
de-digivolved to Shonamon, her In-Training form.  
  
Everybody looked dead to the world. Except for Gina and Matt. Growling, he  
lunged at Gina, throwing her to the ground. She sprang up, kicking him in the stomach.  
He fell back, clutching his stomach. He ran into her until she was up against a rock. He pulled his fist up, just about to strike....  
  
But he didn't.  
  
_'Why can't I punch her?'_ He wondered. He looked at her worried face with  
confused eyes. '_Come on, I can do it. Ever since we met, she's been Little Miss Perfect One with perfection in her life. She never cared about how I felt. She's like the female version of Tai.' _ He quickly regained his evilness and lifted his fist, ready to strike her.  
  
"Matt, don't..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
He aimed his fist right to her nose, when she blocked it with her hand. "It's me,  
Matt. It's Gina. I'm your friend," she said, calmly, trying not to choke.  
  
He sneered. "I have no friends. You were always there for me, all right. You  
were always there for me when I was upset, and you needed someone to brag to about  
one of your many awards for school and music and stuff."  
  
"Matt...you're not alone. You have friends, and you were always there for me.   
I'm grateful because of that. Remember that day I moved into the apartment two doors  
away from you?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Memory Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina was sitting in her living room, kneeling before a box, unpacking her stuff.   
Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked around her new home. Her parents were  
out, getting groceries in the city. She was unpacking a softball, when she couldn't take it  
anymore.  
  
"I hate this!" she yells. "Why did I have to come here? I wanna go back home! I  
hate this!" She throws the ball out the door, when a boy about her age is about to knock  
on the door.  
  
"Whoa!" he says, catching the ball. "What are you doin' playing softball indoors?"  
He gave a little laugh, and threw it back to her. She caught it with no trouble at all. He  
was impressed. "Good catch."  
  
"Thanks," she said, wiping the tears away. She looked up with him. He had a  
cool head of blonde hair, dark fitted jeans, brown boots, and a green sleeveless turtleneck.  
His eyes were a dark azure that had a friendly sparkle to them.  
  
"I'm Matt," he says, sitting next to her.  
  
She sniffs, still sad about moving. "I'm Gina," she manages to say.  
  
"You just moved in?"  
  
"Yeah...But I want to go back home. My dad got transfered. So that's why I'm  
here in this place." Her eyes got watery again. "I thought it would be okay. But I didn't  
realize how much I was going to miss home until I arrived here." She pulled her knees up  
to her chest. "I don't know my way around the city. And I'm afraid I won't make any  
new friends at all at Odaiba Academy."  
  
"You're going to the academy? That's cool. I go to the elementary school. But I  
could still introduce you to some people. And I could show you around the city if you  
like."  
  
"Really?" She looks at him dubiously. What would a cool-looking guy want with  
a girl like her?  
  
"Yup," he says. "We can go to the ball park, too." He eyes the baseball bat and  
softball.  
  
"Okay...but one suggestion," says Gina.  
  
"What?"  
  
She moves to an open box on the other side of the room with great speed and  
swings a fast-ball at him. It nearly misses his head, but he catches it.  
  
"We have to use the baseball, not the softball." She grins at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You were my first friend, Matt," she said choking on her tears, holding both of  
his hands. He was still glaring at her, his eyes narrowed. She was looking at him with  
pleading eyes. "So please. Return to your normal self. I can't stand to see you like this." She fell on her knees, still looking up at him with mourning tears. "Come back to me," she whispered weakly.  
  
The eight crests glowed together from the unconscious Digidestined. The signs of  
courage, love, knowledge, sincerety, reliability, hope, and light came together and entered Matt's tag. Gina's Crest of Mercy glowed, and it's sign moved toward his crest as well. A rainbow surrounded him as the others and their Digimon quickly revived. The rainbow stopped. Then, all of a sudden, the Crest of Friendship glowed brilliantly as it had never glowed before.  
  
Matt's eyes blinked, as if he were snapped out of a trance. "Gina?" he whispered  
weakly. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Matt!" she exclaimed with happy tears. "Guys! Matt's okay! He finally returned  
to normal!" She flung her arms around him.  
  
They all crowded around him, yelling and cheering, and giving him hugs. T.K.  
jumped into his arms and Matt spun him around, while T.K was laughing happily. He put him down and Tsunomon bounced up. Matt caught him and gave him a hug, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Matt," said Tai.  
  
"Tai...," he put Tsunomon down and walked over to him. "All of you. I'm sorry.   
Sora, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, T.K," he patted his little brother on the head. "Gina, I'm so  
sorry. Thank you."  
  
She smiled at him, holding Shonamon in her arms.  
  
"Tai...dude, those things I said to you? I didn't really mean them. I didn't know  
what got into me."  
  
"No hard feelings," Tai said quickly.  
  
"No....I mean, what I said were true," Matt replied, feeling awkward. "I mean, I  
don't mind you being sorta the leader and all, but what I said was an exaggeration, so,  
like, I mean-"  
  
"Hey!" Tai said, laughing. "I said no hard feelings." He held up his hand.   
"Friends?"  
  
He slapped it. "Buddies 'till the end, Tai."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
